


Art for "The Prince Who Dreamed of Swans"

by haemodye



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Swan Lake & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, Ballet, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang 2019, Community: cap_ironman, Fanart, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemodye/pseuds/haemodye
Summary: A Swan Lake Stony AU for the Cap/Iron-Man RBB 2019.





	Art for "The Prince Who Dreamed of Swans"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nigmuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigmuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Prince Who Dreamed of Swans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033162) by [Nigmuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigmuff/pseuds/Nigmuff). 



> Hello my lovelies! This is one of my art pieces for the Cap/Iron-Man 2019 RBB, which has been a fun, wild rollercoaster. I signed up for 3 Big Bangs at the same time this year, which was a dumb and bad choice, but hey. I finished it!
> 
> My author for this piece was Nigmuff, and you can find their story linked above. Nigmuff wrote a beautiful, desperately sad Tony as the prince in Matthew Bourne’s Swan Lake. Steve, of course, is the eponymous swan. Please go and take a look at it! Nigmuff worked really hard, and they were a very dedicated author. They even watched the ballet after I told them I was inspired by it! Just make sure you’re equipped with tissues, because it is like mainlining pure angst. (Of course, that is exactly what some of us are looking for… >__>")
> 
> You can also find this art on tumblr [here](https://haemodye.tumblr.com/post/185284423431/hello-my-lovelies-this-is-one-of-my-art-pieces), or on DW [here](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2014602.html).

 

 

 


End file.
